


Flower corpse

by Readerstories



Series: Hannibal Lecter x reader [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you please write some HannibalxReaderxDark!Will? Will has embraced his darkness thanks to Hannibal. Reader is another rookie FBI agents that is assigned to work with BAU and she somehow figure out about Hannibal or Will. They held her captive instead of killing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower corpse

Honestly, you couldn’t exactly figure out how you had gotten to this point. At the moment you are at the morgue at FBI, pacing back and forth in front of a corpse, which has Nasturtium flowers growing on it. It’s not even the weirdest thing you have seen this month. Some killer apparently thinks corpses are the best fertilizer that you can have, and plants either Tagetes or Nasturtium on them. Never mind that it’s working decently, the flowers are beautiful in their morbidity, the bastard need to be caught soon. But everyone is stuck, no one has a clue who the guy is (not even if it’s a she, Price and Zeller argued about that a lot), hence the pacing. Not even Will Graham or Hannibal Lecter, the two that are supposed to be the best, have any good ideas. It’s frustrating to say the least. You drag your hands to your hair, trying to become less tense.

“Having some trouble?” You almost jump into the observation table hearing the voice behind you. You turn around to see Will standing there, relaxed as ever.

“Yeah, I was just about to head home, but I thought I might get a last look at the body doing so.” Will’s eyes briefly flicker over to the body behind you, before once again concentrating at you. He smiles. 

“There’s no shame taking time to think of less horrible things, it would be better if everyone would let it go sometimes.”

“You make it sound so easy Will. Sometimes I wish it was,” you say with a sigh, looking over at the poor man that met an unfortunate end.

“After a while you have no choice, sadly it’s just another part of the job.”

“Yeah, I know” you say, rubbing your face, trying to think about other things. Such things as food, your stomach reminds you, giving og a loud growl just then. You look down at your stomach with resigantion and Will chuckles.

“Why don’t you join me for dinner at my house? I could need to company.” 

“Don’t you have a lot of dogs to do that?”

“Well they are not the same as human company.” You both chuckle, and you nod. You will be glad to join him. When you leave, you cast a last glance at the body. If you only could find the killer, but that could wait until morning. Nothing would come of you starving yourself.

You were surprised that Will asked you to join him, but you are glad he did. You got to meet all his dogs, which all were really sweet and cozy. You had more or less been ambushed by them when you came in. Will had tried to get them to leave you alone, but you didn’t mind. You loved dogs and you could think of a lot worse ways to die. When you finally were able to tear yourself away from the dogs you helped Will make dinner. You had helped him make some stew and you are both currently just talking, just enjoying doing anything else than thinking about the case. You start to shiver; only now noticing the temperature has dropped. Will must have noticed too, because he gets up and ask you to get some matches while he stacks up some firewood. You get up, stirring up some dogs in the process, and go over to the desk he pointed at, but you can’t see them anywhere. No one under the books or anything either.

“You sure they are over here?”

“Yeah, they may be in the drawer. Look there.”

Pulling out the drawer, you easily find the box of matches in between some other things. You can’t help yourself and take a quick look at them, just shuffling them around a little bit. Nothing interesting except from one thing, an open pack of seeds. You can’t see what type, so you turn them over. They are Tagetes seeds. You don’t believe it for several seconds, but then the truth sinks in. You have been closer to the killer than you had ever thought. You hear steps behind you, but before you are hit over the head with something hard over the head and the world goes black.

When you wake up, you hear to voices in your vicinity, but you see no one. The surroundings are grey and unfamiliar; you might be in a cellar. You are sitting on a chair, wrist bound behind you. The room is empty except for you and your chair. Suddenly the voices stop and a door (that you haven’t even noticed since you still were a little bit out of it) open. Will steps into the room and is joined, to your surprise and horror by Hannibal. This can’t be good.

“Don’t worry; we are not going to hurt you.” Hannibal must have seen the worry in your features.

“But however, since you found what you did, and Will over here panicked,” with that he sends a little glare over to Will who raises his head in defence, “we have decided you have to stay here for a while.” Upon hearing this you immediately star to struggle to get out of the rope binding your wrists together. Hannibal steps closer and pts a hand on your shoulder, stopping you with a look.

“Now, now, no need to be uncivilised. We will unbind you, but you know there is no way for you to win in this situation. Afterwards we shall bring whatever you need; you can even get books if you like. Do we understand each other?” Hannibal raises and eyebrow, almost daring you to say something against him. You don’t, you just nod your head. Hannibal then gets down behind you and unties your hands. He and Will quickly exit the room, leaving you rubbing your sore wrists and wondering if you are ever going to get out of this.

They keep their promise, not long after you wake up you get a bed, pillows, a blanket and some books. It still leaves the rom pretty bare for a long time, but after a while they both start bring new stuff to you. You get puzzles, cards, gardening equipment, and you are even given a newspaper once in a while. None of them mention you (you check over and over again), but that was probably on purpose. Another worry of yours had been how to deal with hygiene and stuff like that, but you had discovered on your first night in your new home that there was yet another door almost hidden in a corner. It led to a small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet. This made you think that the cellar you were in belonged to a house or apartment building instead of some sort of warehouse. You were relived; maybe you could find someone nearby if you ever got out of there. Maybe.

You don’t actually know how long you have been in this cellar. It might have been weeks, months or even years, you lost track long ago. Sometimes Hannibal or Will comes and just talk to you, often alone, but in rare circumstances they come together. It’s nice in a way, you have started to not really mind that they are the reason you are down here. You have gotten sort of used to it by now. You have even started growing some flowers in pots you had been given. You had gotten several different types, but you had specifically asked for Californian Poppy seeds. They were your favourite and the vibrate colours reminded you of a happier time.

One year after you disappear the bodies start showing up again. The whole team had thought that you had vanished following a lead, found the killer, and he had then killed you, but not before you managed to take you with him. They had searched for you everywhere, but you were gone like smoke. And now they could see they had been such fools. The killer was back, and he had even added another plant to his choices. Californian Poppy. The colour had an even stronger contrast when paired with a cold, dead body. It was a grim sight for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
